


Первые поцелуи

by triskelos



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Герои: Питер/Нил, Питер/ЭлизабетТема: "Детектив/преступление - Измена"Объём: 882 словаТип: слэш, гетРейтинг: PG-13
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Peter - Relationship, Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Первые поцелуи

\- Что на этот раз? - зевнув, спросила Элизабет.  


Кофеварка на кухне пофыркивала, настольная лампа очертила вокруг стола круг желтого света. Дождь немного утих, но тяжелые капли все еще стучали по карнизу.  


\- Да все вроде бы просто, - потер глаза Питер. – Муж изменял жене, она в отместку тоже завела любовника, они обчистили его коллекцию и куда-то сбежали.  


\- Думаю, в Бразилию, - перебил Нил. – По крайней мере, я бы сейчас сбежал именно в Бразилию. Копакабана в это время года…  


\- Или не сбежали, - продолжил Питер. – Не будем спешить с выводами. Или вообще не их работа – уж больно ограбление красивое…  


Он пристально посмотрел на Нила, но тот сделал вид, что не заметил.  


\- Все понятно. Удачи, мальчики, - снова зевнула Элизабет.  


Поднимаясь по лестнице, она еще раз порадовалась, что решила завтра устроить выходной. Ночные совещания становились слишком уж частыми…  


Выйдя из душа, она долго расчесывалась перед зеркалом. Внизу горел свет, сквозь приоткрытую дверь спальни она слышала приглушенные голоса – в ее гостиной планировалась очередная грандиозная афера по разоблачению очередных преступников.  


Среди ночи ее разбудил какой-то шум – глухой удар, словно что-то упало на ковер. Часы на тумбочке показывали три часа, но Питера рядом не было.  


Набросив халат, Элизабет на цыпочках дошла до лестницы. Грабитель – вряд ли, скорее, что-то другое. То, о чем она давно подозревала…  


На середине пролета она остановилась, присела на ступеньки и осторожно прильнула к перилам.  


Предчувствие ее не обмануло. Она на мгновение задумалась – ведь любую другую женщину как минимум расстроило бы то, что она сейчас наблюдала. Почему же она не злится? Почему она даже не удивлена? Почему она так часто об этом думала и даже почти ждала?  


Внизу, в гостиной, ее муж целовал не ее. Ее муж целовал мужчину. Что обычно думают, увидев такое? Элизабет не знала ответа. Она знала только одно – она явно не среднестатистическая женщина со среднестатистической реакцией на измену. Потому что она могла думать только об одном – никогда в своей жизни она не видела ничего более красивого…  


На ковре, у ног Нила, лежала кружка. Видимо, он выпустил ее, когда Питер… Элизабет пропустила пальцы сквозь прутья перил и сжала их так, что побелели костяшки. Она думала о том, как все произошло.  


Наверное, Питер опять осекся на полуслове и посмотрел на Нила так, как иногда смотрит украдкой. Его взгляд в такие моменты обычно становится немного недоверчивым, и, вместе с тем, словно зачарованным. И Нил, наверное, заметил это. Его улыбка немного угасла, и взгляд стал открытым и чуть влажным. Через мгновение он очнулся, и резко встал, спросил, не хочет ли Питер еще кофе…  Питер встал вместе с ним, и снова посмотрел на него, и не дал ему уйти – положил ладонь на его затылок и притянул к себе…  


В том, что первым не выдержал Питер, она не сомневалась – он целовал Нила так же отчаянно, как когда-то впервые целовал ее. Она хорошо помнила, как долго он не мог решиться – такой сильный, бесстрашный человек действительно боялся, что она ему откажет. И как из-за его нерешительности она влюблялась в него все сильнее.  


Он поцеловал ее только на четвертом свидании, провожая домой после вечера в ее любимом ресторане. Она тогда жила в Бруклине, снимала квартиру на двоих с подругой. Можно было взять такси, но это значило попрощаться раньше, чем хотелось – и ей, и ему. Они не спешили, потому вышли на платформу метро тогда, когда поезд уже отъезжал. Ветер растрепал ее волосы, и она пыталась придержать их рукой, спасти хоть видимость укладки. Тогда-то Питер и поцеловал ее. Просто повернул к себе и поцеловал, запуская руку в ее волосы – сильно, нежно и в то же время действительно отчаянно, словно боялся, что она его оттолкнет. Элизабет бы это и в голову не пришло - она была без ума от него, с самой первой встречи. Она застыла на мгновение – одна рука в волосах, вторая придерживает полы плаща, - а потом обняла его так сильно, как только могла.  


Питер целовал Нила так же. Сильно, страстно и немного испуганно, положив руку на его затылок. Нил неуверенно положил руки на его плечи, словно не решаясь прижать его ближе. Но не отстранился, наоборот. Питер обхватил его второй рукой, притянул ближе, и Нил всхлипнул, окончательно сдаваясь.  


Элизабет беззвучно встала и на цыпочках поднялась наверх. Шпионить дальше было неправильно. Она знала своего мужа. Завтра он будет краснеть, и бледнеть, и запинаться, но расскажет ей все. Она знала, что он не будет оправдываться, и, скорее всего, не сможет объяснить, насколько важно для него все произошедшее. Но ему и не нужно было объяснять.  


Только слепой бы не заметил его чувства к Нилу. И только слепой бы не заметил, как смотрит на Питера Нил. Так, как ни на кого другого, так, как будто Питер – весь его мир. Как он вздрагивает, когда Питер кладет ему руку на плечо. И какие в эти моменты глаза у самого Питера…  


Это ведь должно было ее расстроить, правде? Но не расстроило.  


Питер любит ее. И любит Нила. И Элизабет его тоже любит – Нила нельзя не любить. Нил – азартный, хитрый, добрый, открытый, романтичный, влюбленный по уши в ее мужа – давно стал частью их семьи, давно и навсегда.  


Потому утром Питер обязательно ей все расскажет. Потом закроет лицо руками и замолчит, и будет со страхом ждать ее слов. А Нил при встрече будет бояться взглянуть ей в глаза, и у него будут синяки под глазами и искусанные губы. Элизабет пока не знала, что она им скажет. Но была уверена в том, что бояться им нечего.


End file.
